User talk:Angelbro
Galaxy Angel EX Oh man. You did contribute this wiki so much. Good work--however, I need your help; can you add some videos of Galaxy Angel EX gameplay? I believe you can. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 21:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I haven't played EX though Angelbro (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Don't get desperate, you can buy Galaxy Angel EX on certain shops such as Play-Asia - or you can get it from a torrent. Sorry if I talk wrong about a torrent, but I wish you got it. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 17:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not interested in playing it though. Angelbro (talk) 22:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Fine. If you're interested, try it and record your gameplay. I'm waiting. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 21:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions Angelbro, you're great in editing. Now I suggest you to... *...add informations about Gameplay Walkthrough of Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers... *...relationship of each character... *...and Galaxy Angel manga as many as you can. I believe you can, good luck. Oh, don't forget to benefit the template, template:COMI. I, Muhammadrizkya, contribute Street Fighter Wiki for fun. I like to contribute Galaxy Angel Wiki, you guys can visit it. 21:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Response Here is how I view this: If we were to get more people here, the vast majority of them would have access to the original trilogy and take it from there with the story walkthrough. Even then, while it is a comprehensive page and the effort put into is neat and all, I honestly don't think a gameplay walkthrough is needed for such a short and simple game. If anything, EL should get priority in that. I assume we'll get to EL after ML's walkthrough is done. Next, your point on relationship on each character is too broad, please specify. Lastly, I personally disconnected the manga series from the main games since it's a bit too different and the tone of it all was just too different for me. Don't count on me to do anything for the manga section. With all that in mind, I plan on expanding more of the second series characters and games since everyone who contributed to those pages seem to have left. 00:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : If I don't count on you to do anything for the manga section, whom else I count on to do anything for the manga section? Muhammadrizkya 21:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : Certainly not me (talk) 01:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Cookie I suppose that Cookie is a daughter of Nano-Nano Pudding and Kazuya Shiranami, it's true? If you say "no", I'll not add Nano-Nano Pudding and Kazuya Shiranami into Parental Characters. Muhammadrizkya 01:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Is it really neccessary to add Akuma to these talk pages? it just awkwardly spaces everything out. Anyway, yes and no, Nano and Kazuya's "daughter" is technically Cookie but only on Nano's route of course. Hell, if Vanilla is Tact's wife in GAII, Tact's technically her father. Angelbro (talk) 09:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Akuma's picture is a part of my signature. If Nano and Kazuya's daughter is Cookie, then I'll add her page into Parental Characters. How Vanilla becomes Tact's wife and how she has Cookie becoming her daughter? Tell me the truth. I'm learning the canon of Galaxy Angel Universe. Muhammadrizkya 21:35, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : I understand he is your signature but I still consider it annoying to see. The 6 original Angel Wing members become Tact's wife depending on the player's choice early on in the 2nd game. Please clarify your spelling, I have no idea what you are asking from "how she has Cookie becoming her daughter" because I meant that Nano is basically Tact's daughter if Vanilla is chosen. Angelbro (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Question Say Angelbro, How exatly did you get all this Galaxy angel 2 info? By playing them Angelbro (talk) 09:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Hey stranger, don't forget who added this is yourself, 174.28.3.206. Muhammadrizkya 21:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Oh hey Angelbro, will you be adding the third game's info in too? There's a lot of ground to cover since I'm the only one active on this wiki that has played the 2nd series. I'll be updating that eventually so stay tuned. Angelbro (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira's Script May I add pages that describe scripts of 5 of main characters of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira? Muhammadrizkya 22:30, November 29, 2014 (UTC) What exactly will that accomplish? I don't have the script for your information, I'm playing through the game again and writing down the detials for the summary page. Angelbro (talk) 22:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Umm, never mind. But I need you to translate all of ships's name (such as Three Marquis' Ship) in the real-time strategy of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira since their name appears to be in katakana (or hiragana). I'm being patient. Muhammadrizkya 21:05, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand your usage of English so I assume you already know what the Three Marquis's ship's names are since they are on their respective pages. Unfortunately, I'm getting what I know out of the GAII series out of what I hear and so far, the ships are identified by classification such as high speed ships and battleships. "I'm being patient" makes me think you're trying to place yourself above me so I'm not taking this conversation lightly. Angelbro (talk) 22:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Galaxy Angel II ZRnT Enemies One of your current goal is to add Enemy Ships from Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, right? Then don't forget to add their pictures that also describe their stats. Muhammadrizkya 00:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Their stats and static pictures are not given in the game. I don't want to add small, cropped out versions of their icons on the map either. Say will put in some of the cutscene from the games in the wiki? The problem with that is that the emulator will lag heavily if any other complex programs are running at the same time. This will distort the sound so I personally won't be able to do so. Angelbro (talk) 08:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro As you've edited (almost) all the things related to GAII Universe, what will you do next? 滅''Muhammadrizkya滅 18:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Most likely expanding on more character pages and continue to make corrective edits. Angelbro (talk) 18:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Angelbro I read almost everyday chapter at galaxy angel ii 06:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to know somebody reads what I write. Angelbro (talk) 08:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Angelbro Keep up the good work for getting all chapter at galaxy angel ii and thank you for sending message back at me 16:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, ever think about posting the cutscenes for Galaxy angels 2 on youtube or NICO? : My computer is crap so recording anything would take a toll on the framerate. I'll see if I can do anything but don't hold your breath.Angelbro (talk) 06:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay,s that's all I task. I mean ASK. GA Fullscreen Fixes Howdy! Can't really get a hold of you anywhere else (unless I wanted to throw money at pastebin,) just thought I'd let you know that I not only figured out how to get the first GA game running properly in fullscreen on new opperating systems almost perfectly, but have a guide written up on how to do it. I just need somewhere to toss it at some point and I'll send you the link to it. See you next thread. Kingpincwo (talk) 21:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Nice to see a familiar face. As far as I know, Pastebin is completely free and they just recently added a messaging system but even I'm not sure if that's the feature that costs money but I highly doubt that. I use Windows 8 and I have some issues with the Map in the first game during combat so I could definitely use whatever fix. The bigger problem for me would for me to play it in windowed mode unless that fullscreen fix you have allows cutscenes to be played other than just a black screen.Angelbro (talk) 02:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Tried on pastebin a day or so ago, the messaging system is a paid service :/ Just double checked on the map system working properly as I couldn't remember if it was. It does. Cutscenes, at least the first few opening ones are working spot on. I haven't had a chance really to check beyond that. I'm hoping everything after the first battle is in order properly. I was in fullscreen during this. The one thing I will say however is that if you're running dual monitors and you click off the game at all, or Alt+Tab you'll most likely crash the game while in fullscreen. I don't know why this is, but it isn't really that big a deal so I'm not really worried about it. Kingpincwo (talk) 04:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah so it is a paid service. Good thing this Wikia exists then. The Alt-tab issues were present ever since the English patch went out so it's not the worst issue. I'll be looking forward to the fix and I hope the other games get a fix since I forsee streaming as another to bring more people in. Angelbro (talk) 06:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) http://crewworldorder.weebly.com/guide-i-have-no-other-place-for-so-im-hiding-it-on-the-site.html Couldn't find an easy place to put it, stuck it on a hidden page on a youtube channel I'm a part ofs website. Hope this guide works for you. Kingpincwo (talk) 02:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Did what the guide said and I ran into a single mishap. The Use Media Timer line on the GA_Config document doesn't exist and even so, the game is slow as hell. Angelbro (talk) 03:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Odd. I've gone ahead and uploaded my GA_config. Try replacing yours with it. Hopefully that will fix it. https://mega.co.nz/#!NU1lxABD!Z6PreJJpucUhEJJcf5_4yBS-D5lDw7FlzvYg4-jT4S8 Kingpincwo (talk) 03:36, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Replaced it and the problems persist. Diving into it more, the menu and transition effects take an eternity. I personally have no idea how worse it was before but I am at least glad the combat speed works regularly and the cutscenes are finally working. I could deal with the menu's but the transitions between character sprite changes happen quite constantly so that bugs me.Angelbro (talk) 03:44, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to be flooding your wikia talk page lol. Try going into your task manager and right click the GA.EXE, go to set priority and select Low. Beyond that i'd say try changing the compatability mode settings for the EnvCheck and GA_Clean exes, and try running it through the GA.EXE directly, and not with GA_start. Just spitballing for the most part, I'm hoping that maybe something I had done before I got to the process that got mine working may have something to do with well, mine working. There's only 2 people excluding me around here anyway. Strangely, I can now screencrap the game without it coming out as a black screen, wish I could say that for the rest of the series but they work perfectly fine in windowed mode. I'm at a loss here, I blame my brick of a laptop for not being able to run something from 2002. Angelbro (talk) 04:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Welp, I'll keep working away a bit more and see if I can figure something out to fix your end. It'll be tomorrow though, considering it's already getting a little late on my end and I have classes in the morning. What OS are you running currently? Just curious. Kingpincwo (talk) 04:14, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm burdened with the Windows 8.1 which apparently I will be given a free upgrade to Windows 10 when it eventualy gets released. No problem on how long it takes for the fixes, at least I know I can view the cutscenes whenever I want to. I'm just looking for a way to maybe eventually stream the game. Angelbro (talk) 04:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Odd, I have 8.1 myself. It's awful. I imagine you already have, but are you sure you updated to GA 1.1 or whatever the patch was to? Are you using the Fuwanovel download, an old download, or an actual disk? Finally, what are your specs? Sorry to shoot all these questions, I'm just trying to figure out what's stopping your version from working properly.Kingpincwo (talk) 19:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) All these years and I completely forgot about the official patch. At last I truly see and now I can finally play the game properly. Much thanks, the guidelines are a confirmed success. Angelbro (talk) 03:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I've made a pastebin tl;dr guide for the new fullscreen fix. I credited you but I kept the anonymity. Is that alright with you? Angelbro (talk) 03:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) That's fine with me. Glad to be a help. Kingpincwo (talk) 11:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) 'Surprise, more issues' In the case you check this page again, I've ran into some issues. While it is not the most urgent of concerns, the first once again is proving problematic. I tried testing some settings out and strangely enough, with the most recent settings we've discussed, it has begun to noticeably slow down again. While the cutscene problem is no big issue anymore, the dialogue boxes and interface moves at snail's pace. More interestingly enough is that when I run it on compatability mode as I am with our discussed settings, it's currently running slow and from a completely new save-files. When I turn off compatability and uncheck the box that says "run as admin", the game not only runs regularly, but also uses the save files I had previously, unlocking the gallery and the likes of which I had beforehand, only problem for this is that I obviously can't view cutscenes. So I'm in a strange situation here, either regular speed with all my previous stuff unlocked but cutscenes unviewable OR slow, newer save files, and cutscenes viewable. Somehow, I'd prefer I get my regular speed running while keeping my older save files along with being able to view cutscenes. Just thought I'd report this. Angelbro (talk) 06:49, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that's definitely a problem. It may be a recent Windows 8.1 update doing it possibly, but I'll have to check on my end too and see if that's the case. In the meantime, maybe try an older OS in compatability (perhaps 98 will fare slightly better?) and make sure you've maxed out your settings in game and make sure nothing changed in you GA_Config. Perhaps even giving the program low priority in task manager may help as well. Kingpincwo (talk) 20:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) About the torrents Almost forgot to mention this. They're slightly all kinds of fucked. But there is a workaround - either an older version of Utorrent (3.1 I think is the last supported by the tracker that has literally every single seed in it?) or grab qbittorrent 3.1.9.2. - the tracker is afraid of someone stealing bandwidth or some other load of crap like that and as such they have to test every single build of every type of bittorrent for some backass reason. Once you have that done the download should start - and actually work. Cheers Kingpincwo (talk) 13:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Which torrents we talking about here? Angelbro (talk) 04:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) W/E It seems you edited Galaxy Angel characters such as Gern and Lushati. Very good. Are you enough working on Galaxy Angel II? Then, it means you will be working on Galaxy Angel games such as Galaxy Angel (game), Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers and Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. You are marvelous. 滅Muhammadrizkya滅 00:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm sort of done with the GAII character pages other than the ones that still need to be made, I will get them later. Currently I'm only improving the character pages for the first series. I will not be polishing up the older games own pages though. My philosophy still applies, the first trilogy is accessible to anyone and the plot is simplistic enough to understand and the strategies needed to beat them are also elementary. While the 2nd trilogy is nowhere tougher, not that many people are able to understand the plot, much less play them. Angelbro (talk) 00:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh hell son, did you put together the BD Subs yourself? Missed the thread by a couple hours again :/ I've been having issues internetwise for the last little bit, which has pretty much stopped me from doing most anything online for a while now, but as soon as everythings going alright I'll download it and Seed it for a while so that some others can get them too. I'll probably use that time to also get the rest of the PC releases downloaded finally so I can actually live up to my word and get fullscreen working on whatever needs it without that many hiccups. I still have no clue what happened with your stuff for the first game, I'm guessing bad luck combined with my Macgyver bandaid not being all that great for troubleshooting as it seems to just do whatever it wants sometimes, and combined with Windows 8 being pretty much what the worst perceptions of it are. You're doing gods work man, it seems that the BD subs are at least generating a bit of buzz, which hopefully will mean more people checking it all out. :D Kingpincwo (talk) 07:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Nah, the BD subs were done by another anon who transferred the soft-subs while retiming their markers, I only helped by seeding the BD RAWs for him. There are lot more anons that have contributed to the series and the credit due where it is due. He'll get to the rest eventually. I wouldn't worry about the first game at this point, it's something that's always been problematic. At least we got somewhere with it. Angelbro (talk) 08:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I May Have Something Of Interest Yo, I just landed myself Kanan II for 20 bucks on an Ebay page, if you're interested the guys got a bunch of Japanese GA stuff up on sale at a lower price than normal. I also went ahead and grabbed the Japanese Special Edition of the first Manga issue. Once the thing comes in I should be able to get scans up at some point. Also, I managed to dig up the first 7 pages of Party 3s english translation, which I'm trying to figure out where to put and I can upload it and whatnot. I may also scan beta one day once I have the free time when no ones around my house for the sake of having it online for people to read. Just give as much stuff as possible for people to see of the series y'know? (Here's the seller page if you're interested http://www.ebay.ca/usr/japan-ssdyuk?_trksid=p2047675.l2559 ) Happy trails! Kingpincwo (talk) 03:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I actually forget if the majority of Kanan II's illustrations are uploaded online but since it's still a first trilogy book, I'm pretty sure most of them are. I did recently use my leftover con money to nab the first GAII Manga volume and the rest the official Angels II and III artbooks for a decent price, they should get to me by July. I also plan on getting the 3 GAII Omake manga soon and will most likely get the rest of the GAII manga completed, even if it is Japanese. Thanks for the heads up though Angelbro (talk) 07:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Things in GA Universe Sorry if this section is deep. I guess things in the universe of Galaxy Angel include humans, women, men, spacecrafts (such as Emblem Frames), certain firearms (such as pistols, machine- guns, rocket launchers and missile launchers), energy guns, beam guns, LASER guns, comedy, drama, love, and romance. I also guess those things yet don't include certain robots like battle robots and cyborgs (are cyborgs also robots?), ground vehicles (such as tanks and APCs), aircrafts (such as jet airplanes and airships), shotguns, flamethrowers, lightning guns, nuclear weapons, grotosque or scary things (such as zombies, mutants, bio-weapons and aliens) and crude and slapstick humors. Am I right?滅Muhammadrizkya滅 17:06, June 9, 2015 (UTC) What exactly are you trying to ask me?Angelbro (talk) 00:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I am talking about Things in GA Universe.滅Muhammadrizkya滅 03:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC) And what exactly are you asking me about? Please specifyAngelbro (talk) 04:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) What usually the universe of GA has? Romance?滅Muhammadrizkya滅 05:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) That's way too broad of a question. Please specify something Angelbro (talk) 05:57, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Is my question too broad to you?滅Muhammadrizkya滅 06:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I've only said that 3 times to clarify so yes. Angelbro (talk) 06:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I guess my question is surery broad to you. Then I'll ask someone else.滅Muhammadrizkya''滅 06:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, looks like the fuwanovel links are dead in the water. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh, also, Just played through the first game again, noticed some crashing issues, maybe we should put a disclaimer in the fix pastebin that taking the mouse off screen is a crash, and a reminder to save after every cutscene and battle, as it tended to crash right after if it would. I sadly can't figure out what's causing it, but it's probably good old windows 8.1 working its magic and ruining everything. I weep for Windows 10s release unless we see someone who knows more about Direct X do a fan patch, or Brocolli does something for the 15th anniversary. Kingpincwo (talk) 03:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, I was thinking of removing the Fuwanovel links for a while either way so I guess now is the best time. The first game is proving troublesome but at least its cutscenes are up on YT while the other two games should be functional without too many fixes. Angelbro (talk) 04:48, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Just started ML, Same fix as the first game, this ones a whole lot less crash happy, it pretty much runs perfect so far. Hoping when I get to the third game it'll be as easy to fix. I'm not sure if the Direct X is the same, as I don't really have access to another computer without the old version installed to check, so regardless i'll say for now that it's needed unless someone else comes along and says otherwise. Kingpincwo (talk) 13:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC)